


无望

by shiroikamikire



Series: faded land [2]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Catharsis Ending, M/M, Spoilers Alert, Yaoi, view of first person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroikamikire/pseuds/shiroikamikire
Summary: depression remians.





	无望

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> wrote in feb, 2017. i have planned to translate it but ugh it seems impossible now.  
> inspired by eternal wait-ensiferum  
> ive deleted my old works. gotta post revised version someday maybe.

我又梦见了他，他站在方舟城门前的桥上笑着，港口的风吹过来拨散了他的头发。然后海水迅速上涌，淹没了桥，淹没了陆地，淹没了他，只剩下模糊的光还在闪动。爆炸声隔着海水传进我的耳朵，碎尸块朝我飘了过来，其中血液逐渐被海水稀释。我看见了他的头颅，刚才的笑容还未抹去。我又在梦中失去了他。

这是恩达瑞尔大陆沉没的第二个月，先知履行了他的责任，而我也兑现了我的承诺。我从庇护所的地道逃到了飞鸟塔，乘着飞鸟去了奎拉大陆，我不知道先知当时作何感想，我只知道他亲吻我的时候就已经是一具尸体了.

玛尔法斯保佑，我抵达时都不相信我会见到黄金女王，更不相信她会听取我所说的一切。光裔已死的流言传遍了整个维恩，千火之夜后的半月最终还是在维恩崛起了，黄金女王便是他们最大的支持者。

我待在奎拉的这段日子里又有了流言，是阿拉兹尔大陆的。他们同样寻找到了信标，吸取了恩达瑞尔的教训后他们期望自己能比恩达瑞尔走得更远。我本以为有些东西，坚实的陆地，是不变的，但是我们需要改变。我们除了这些变化，再也没有对抗至高者的武器了。

太寂寞了，我曾以为自己可以单打独斗直到死亡，死在某处不知名的宝藏里或者墓穴里，利西亚的出现与死亡更是坚定了这股信念，然而麦克斯他把我从寂寥的迷雾中拖了出来。奈瑞姆传说中有个失落的国度，那里对所有人来说都是全新的，难民商人与冒险者都可以在那里开始新生活。我跟麦克斯提议过，等我们对抗成功净化后就渡船去那里，现在我却可以省下一个人头的钱了。如果能带回来麦克斯，我愿意牺牲我全部的财富，我的名声，我的未来，甚至我的生命。

但他早已死去了，在我二次与他相会前就已经沉在了红海海底。

这里也有绿洲，不过很少，大部分陆地布满了沙漠。干旱和细砂催生了这片大陆的智慧，每个人都是理性且友好的。达尔瓦瑞克家的城堡也曾矗立在一片沙漠之上，烟尘沙漠的细砂有时会被风带起来打在脸颊上，但那不痛。永恒沙漠的砂子太过粗粝，无风的天中站在沙漠里都隐隐觉得不适。

上一次在这片大陆游历时千火之夜还深深影响每一个人，四处可见狂热的光裔崇拜，流淌在金河的血液久久未能漂洗干净。为了安全，我也只在那里逗留了几个星期便匆匆回去了。那里曾全是秩序守卫和他们的眼线，知识的领地变成了阴谋与猜忌生长的温床，不知萨德林光裔当时究竟有没有对此感到过心痛。

我不崇拜神，但不代表我没有信仰。我与火星法师谈论过信仰，最终只能得出“崇拜偶像或更强大力量的信仰只能带来噩梦”的结论。崇拜是危险的，信仰也是，足够虔诚意味着足够狂热。我是我自己的主宰，一切的动机都是我自己，我只想让自己变得快乐。但我又因为麦克斯而变得不快乐，我崇拜他吗？我将他视作什么？一尊神像吗？已经没有人站在我身边指引我了。

有些人称我为“见证者”，我不反对这个称呼，我确实见证了恩达瑞尔的消逝与先知的牺牲，我是恩达瑞尔的一个……遗产。我任自己在永恒沙漠中游荡历险，就像以前一样，陪伴我的只有酒与刀。但不知什么时候这种生活也索然无味了起来。也许有一部分的我跟着麦克斯，跟着恩达瑞尔一块沉入了海底，现在的我只是我的残片而已。半夜在外露宿时我总能听到风中无声的哽咽，那是从东方吹来的风。我也想跟着风离开这片陆地，离开维恩，最终成为虚空。可我做不到，我已经是个行尸走肉了。

我怀念腹地多雨的那段季节。那时我和麦克斯一同寻觅传说的影子，并肩作战，这段记忆太过遥远，遥远得仿佛是佩拉时代的文物一般。他终于赢了，在这段关系中麦克斯舒茨终于赢了。我再也无法忘记他，就算我的新生活有多么光明，我还能为他做什么呢？

先知不会这么白白牺牲，我应当支持一切对抗净化的行动。我也想红海是否会因为麦克斯的尸体而温暖些许，那样我可能会将其当做麦克斯的怀抱静静沉底。但在此之前，我们人类要战胜至高者。

而我，净化结束后我也许会像当初说的那样，乘船前往失落国度，也许会留在奎拉继续自己的冒险。但我会一直等待的，等待我与麦克斯最后相遇的那天，然后和他走在永恒的道路上。至于我们如何继续前行，继续行走，那可能是下一个世代的故事了。


End file.
